Plainsmen of Kirth (Human)
Appearance The Kirthan is typically tall, well build, fair skinned, and speak with deep resounding voices. They commonly have waivy hair of red, and browns. The hair is worn differently by males of different tribes within the plains. Some grow their hair to exagerated lengths, some design it in intimidating styles that spike off the tops of their heads, while others might shave their head bald, leaving only a beard. Generally, the women grow their hair long, but the more barbaric tribes may cut their hair in wild fassions like those of their male counterparts. Their eyes tend toward greens, hazels, and brown. As with most humans, these physical characteristics may be different between individuals. History Society & Culure Society The plainsmen are extremely tribal and many, such as those from the Seven Cities to the west, would consider them savage. In reality, they have a very sophisticated and complex society that includes everything from standard customs when interacting with other tribes, to how to respectfully treat your neighbor. Each tribe is full of differing customs, but there are some standards among the tribesmen of the plains. Generally, their customs include respect for nature, respect for war and your enemies, and respect for other Kirthans. Religion Plainsmen favor nature deities and those some would view as barbaric and evil. The plainsmen don't see them this way and usually refer to them colectively as the Old Gods, not that they are old or worshiped less, but that the way they are worshiped is of older, more ancient origin. Relations The western Kirthan's interaction with the Kaelithicans of the Seven Cities is, at best, unsteady. More often than not, meetings between these two people are hostile and end with shed blood. The Kaelithicans believe the land is theirs and the Kirthans believe the same. The conjunction placed their lands overlapping with each other, which cost severe hostilities. In the east is Shadasha. While the Shads typically do not venture into Kirth lands, their releationship is uneasy. For as long as anyone can remember, the eastern Kirthans and Shads have interacted in small skirmishes. Full out war has been rare, but not unknown. The Aegian Sea and river out of the mountains acts as a natural barrier between their two lands. Recently, all Kirthans have had a lot of interaction with the subterranean Drow. In the years leading up to the Fourth Drow Wars, raids on Kirthans began and their frequency increased rapidly. Kirthans grew to hate the Drow much like the Kaelithicans of Ire did. Further, it took a few decades for them to learn to difference between Drow and other elves, as their interaction with the elven race was nearly nonexistant before the Conjunction. The southern Kirthans have a strange relationship with the dwarves of the Crystal Mist. While they rarely do battle, they aren't entirely trusting of each other. They are of a different age than each other and don't wholey understand one another. However, trade still occurs as they are both inherently peaceful with one another. Occationally, small skirmishes may break out over misunderstandings. Adventurers